Gohan's Journey: FanFictionnet 2
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Sequel to the Fic by Paladone. Gohan’s trapped in FF.N again, will he be able to get out this time with all of the changes that where made? Part 9.
1. Default Chapter

Gohan's Journey: Fanfiction.net 2

A/N: While sitting at my computer one night, trying to figure out new ways to torture the Gundam boys, as small fic idea popped into my head.  Wouldn't it be nice to see how Gohan would manage with FF.N now?? So of course I had to see what would happen.  That led me to write 'Gohan's Journey: Fanfiction.net 2!'

Yeah um anyway written by permission of Paladone you can go to http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=201346 to read the original.

Gohan sat nervously at a computer at Capsule Corp.  It had been over a year since that horrible incident with the site called FanFiction.Net.  And while it had only taken him a week to lose that author by the name of Chelsee, it had taken him months to get over his fear of the Internet.  

He had assumed that he would never need to touch another computer, or at least the ones at Capsule Corp, but all that had changed when his mother had announced that he needed to write a paper.  Of course the only place to find the information for it was the Internet.  ChiChi saw nothing wrong with him doing his report while she visited Bulma.

**~** Flashback alert!! **~**

ChiChi smiled at her son as she rang the doorbell.  Little Goten was sound a sleep for the first time this entire trip.  Vegeta opened the door looking more than a little mad.  He allowed them to come in and they followed him to the living room.

"Women when will you get the gravity room fixed?"  He demeaned.

"Oh I fixed it an hour ago."  Bulma said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"  Vegeta muttered as he left the room.

Little Trunks was asleep on the couch and ChiChi settled Goten down next to him.

"Bulma, do you mind if Gohan uses one of your computers to work on a report?"  ChiChi asked.

"No of course not, you know where they are Gohan."

Gohan left as the two women began to talk.

**~** End flashback **~**

Gohan found himself one the Internet.  He had finished his report and was now looking for something else to do.  He knew going back to his mother and telling her would probably make her come up with another report for him.  So he unwisely typed a URL 'www.fanfiction.com' just to see where it took him.  He had just been thinking to himself that there was no way it could be retaliated to FanFiction.Net, when the page came up.  Much to his horror it was FanFiction.Net.  He tried to back out, but rather than grab the mouse he pushed a small red button that was located next to the mouse.

Capsule Corp shook with his scream as a vortex appeared.  Bulma and ChiChi ran into the room just as Gohan vanished.

"What just happened?"  ChiChi asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh no."  Bulma said softly, she had seen what page Gohan had been on.

"What is it?"  ChiChi asked.

"He went to FanFiction.Net."

"Not again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what will happen to poor little Gohan?? Will he be able to survive FF.N as it is now???

A/N: That's all for now, I'm going to go harass some of my friends and see if they want to be in this.

Thanks go out to Chelsee for allowing me to mention her in this and Paladone for allowing me to write it.

Also thanks to Ki-Ball for Beta-Reading this. Check her out, ok? She has an account her too. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=241541 Thank you.


	2. The Main Page

Part 2

Disclaimer and notes: I do not own DBZ, FF.N, or anything copy righted © or trademarked ® that may be used during the course of this fic.  All authors and stories appearing are appearing by the permission of the author.  Steven Savage while a real person, **is not **the Steven Savage in this fic, his name is just too good for a villain to pass up.  All authors included in Paladone's fic will not be appearing here unless they request to be in this.  If you wish to be in this/have your fic included leave it in the review or e-mail me at: Gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com ****

When Gohan opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the air carried a kind of purple tint.  The second thing he noticed was there was a purple wall in front of him.  He saw a door in the wall and decided that maybe, just maybe he should open it.  In his mind he though that there was no way it could lead to FanFiction.Net.  

Gohan opened the door and stepped through.  He didn't see any insane authors.  All that was in front of him was a room with more doors.  He closed the door behind him and realized his mistake in doing so the doorway vanished.  He was about to walk farther into the room when a pink fluffy thing appeared in front of him.

"Are you Son Gohan?"

"Yes, who or what are you?"  the boy asked.

"My name is Backslash.  I was sent here to tell you to wait till Dot shows up."

"Dot?"  the boy didn't seem happy to hear the name.  "It's not Paladone again is it?"

"No, it's not Paladone.  Paladone's not involved in this story at all."

"But I am in a fic again?"  Gohan demanded.

Backslash sighed.  He really didn't want to be here, especially after everything Gohan had done the last time he had been here.

"You are in a fic.  And before you ask, you will have to view several fics to get out of this, just try to not get lost."

The boy stared at him.  _Lost, what did he mean lost??_

The pair stood in silence for a while.

"Why are you called Backslash?  Dot looked like a dot, or was it Paladone looked like a dot?"  Gohan asked.

"I'm called Backslash because I look like a backslash."  The pink thing said.  It then stretched out and for a few seconds looked like the backslash it was named after.  He quickly returned to its pink form.  "I just happen to like this form better.  As for you're Dot/Paladone question, Paladone changed his form to look like poor little Dot.  We found Dot locked in a closet several weeks later."

After about five minutes Dot popped into existence next to Gohan causing both Gohan and Backslash to jump.  Backslash thankfully faded out of existence.

"Are you ready Gohan?"  Dot asked.

"Yes, but what's with this room?"  Gohan asked gazing around the room.

"This is the main page.  In front of us are two doors, one leads to fanfics, the other to the originals."

Gohan stared at the two doors.  He could see nothing distinguishing to tell them apart.  He then noticed a ladder bolted to each wall.

Dot noticed where his gaze was.  "Oh yes the ladder.  It leads to a platform.  By climbing the ladder you can get into the several other categories including 'just in' and 'classics'."

"Classics-" the boy began.  Dot grabbed his arm and led him to the two doors.

"Don't worry about that for now.  Pick a door."

Gohan reach forward and opened one of the doors, than he and Dot entered it.

**~~**

Somewhere in the deep dark halls of FF.N, Steven Savage stood at one of the many balconies in his office. FanFiction.Net had been returned to its former glory, although it had taken several months to finish the job.  In fact he thought the site was better than ever.

Suddenly several of the computers below him started to signal something was wrong with the site.  He ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Son Gohan has just entered the site."

"Gohan?  Check Paladone's account."

"It's not active."  The tech said nervously.

"Then it's not him controlling the fic this time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Closing note: **ATTN Steven & Michele Savage**: If you're reading this (how or why I don't know) then please note I have a lot of respect for both of you.  I'm not writing this to make fun of you or you're name.


	3. Just In

Part 3

Note: All authors/fics are appearing with permission (or request) of the author.  Still wanna be in it? You still can.  Neither 'The Dragon's Tail' or the "Lord of the Rings" fics are real, at least I've never seen them, as for the author Wufei's Shenlong, if you're out there I don't know about you.

****~~~~****

Gohan glanced at Dot once to make sure they where in the right place.

"What's with the signs over the doors?" the boy asked.

"Oh those let you know what section you're going into." Dot explained.  "See that door with 'Anime' above it?" the boy nodded.  "We're going into that one.  Oh and note the 'Misc' section down there, we'll be visiting that one too."

"Why?"

"Oh that's where the crossovers are."

Dot pretended not to notice the horrified expression on the boy's face.  Dot was about to say something else when an author walked by, dragging a poor little hobbit with her.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that was an author and her muse.  It looked like Pippin."

"The author?"

"No, the muse.  The author is Fancy Face, and Pippin is from the book series Lord of the Rings."

"We don't have to check that out, do we?

"Nahh, unless you want to…."

Dot and Gohan began to walk to Anime again, but where cut off when some author ran in front of them.  They watched as she grabbed Fancy Face, who let out a squeak, and said something that sounded like Showndra.  The new author tried to shove the girl into one of the rooms marked 'safe'.

"What's going on Dot?" Gohan asked.

"Shh, I wanna hear what their saying."

"We need to get out of the hallway." (SR)

"Why?" (Fancy)

"The server's going down.  They're splitting the site by removing all of the originals." (SR)

A look of horror came over Fancy's face and the two girls went into the room and closed the door without taking Pippin with them.  Pippin looked panicked and Gohan and Dot watched as a hand came out of the room, grabbed the hobbit, and closed the door again.

"Um Dot?"  Gohan asked.

Dot didn't answer him and instead tried several of the doors marked 'safe'.  He was about to try the last one when an author shot into it and locked the door.

"Dot?"

"Come on Gohan, let's try one last thing." Dot said, not sounding very hopeful.  "Oh and before you ask, the author was Vejita-Girl."

Dot floated next to one of the ladders and motioned for Gohan to climb up.  Gohan noticed that for the first time ever silence descended upon the site.  Suddenly the site started to shake slightly.  Dot motioned for the boy to climb faster.  Reaching the top of the ladder Gohan climbed on to one of the platforms Dot had mentioned they would investigate later.

Dot tried to get Gohan to hurry up and opened a door.  As a bright light split the site {why does that rhyme?} Gohan went through the doorway.  He took a moment to glance up and noticed the door was marked 'Just In'.

Gohan blinked upon entering the room.  The whole area was gray.

"I was afraid of this." Dot muttered.

"What?"

"We're in a fuzzy zone.  At least we don't have to worry about being swept into the wrong site."

The fog slowly lifted and Gohan started in horror at the sight in front of him.

"Well since we're here, let's take care of the two fics you need to read."  Dot told the boy.  

Aside from a small hunk missing from the site it was back to normal.  The boy glanced at Dot then read the descriptions.  There where more than just DBZ, which Dot had pointed out he belonged to.

"Legolas, Aragon, and Arwin have hot steamy sEx!  Oh yeah this is in the 'R' section, but should be 'NC-17'." Gohan read off of a random fic in front of him.

"Um Gohan, look under that fic, see the words 'Lord of the Rings' in gray?  That's what category the fic belongs to."

Gohan nodded and glanced at another fic.

'The Dragon's Tail' by Wufei's Shenlong 'Ever wonder what goes on in the mind of the Eternal Dragon?  Well wonder no more!'

"I guess it can't be to bad." Gohan uttered and the fic began.

Gohan watched as the dragon was summoned, wincing when he realized the dragon was granting the wishes from the Cell saga (not that he knew it was called the Cell saga).  The dragon then vanished and went back to his own happy little dragon world.  The Dragon stopped to talk to Purunga.  While the two where talking evil dragons walked up to them.  The boy could tell there where evil by the author underlining, bolding, and putting the word 'evil' in caps.

"Dot who are the other Dragons?"  

"Shh, just watch."

Shenlong and Purunga prepared to fight the seven other dragons… and the story ended.

Gohan moaned and the author came up on screen.

Wufei's Shenlong: "That's all for now, when I get 20 reviews I'll post it.  And no flames, I hate flames.  Je." 

"They're still doing that?" Gohan asked, slightly mad.

"Um yes." Dot said, beginning to wonder why he had volunteered for the job.

Gohan contained his anger and watched as Dot picked a random fic.

"'The Petey Files' by: dark lady tessa 'This isn't average fanfiction! Petey, a talking hamster, goes to the DBZ world to visit his friends while he's there he kills some villains, messes with veggies brain, and creates a football team!'" Gohan read.

Dot smiled and opened the fic.

Gohan and Dot watched as a hamster, named Petey, proceeded to bring back everyone in the DBZ universe (to life) that he had killed (due to the fact that he destroyed it), and forced the Z-fighters {I'm guessing} to be on a football team.  The hamster than preceded to poop in Vegeta's hair, making him go crazy, the hamster then got his friends and they attacked Gohan, (once again, pooping on him) and he chased them only to be stopped when they vanished through a portal.

The fic ended and Dot glanced at Gohan, who was sitting very still.

"Um Gohan?"

"YAHHHHHHH" the boy screamed and jumped.

"Are you ok?" Dot asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy muttered.

"Ok, we're done here." Dot told him.

They left the section, by way of a hallway and once again headed down to 'Anime'.

**

D.Angel (DA) glanced at Chuquita.  The other author gave away nothing and DA was just about to make her move when…

"Oh my God, DA!" Someone screamed as the door to the small room opened.  DA caught a glance at Chuquita's cards and realized she would have won.

"What?" Chuquita asked for her.

Ki-Ball took a second to catch her breath. 

"Gohan's in FF.N again!"

"What?"

"You mean an author or muse right?" DA asked.

"No I mean the character Gohan." Ki-Ball said trying to explain.

"Again?" Chuquita asked.

"Yes." Ki-Ball replied, glad to finally find someone who knew what she was talking about.

"I suppose its Paladone again." Chuquita muttered.

"It can't be." Vejita-Girl said as she entered the room.

"How come?"

"I heard he abandoned his account."  Vejita-Girl told them.

**

Steven Savage left the safety of his castle to brave the corridors of FF.N.  He checked all the areas where his gang from before had been.  Trying every location he could think of, he was unable to find anyone, not even the once king of the DBZ horror section.  Unable to find his group he began to look for new people to help him.


	4. Part 4 Muses and General

Part 4 "Muses and General"

Note: Every Anime character in this chapter that's not Gohan is a muse.  The current list (just so you don't get them confused with muses) of authors that should be in this is: Fancy Face, Ki-Ball, D.Angel, Vejita-Girl, Chuquita, and Spooky and Makaveli will make their appearance.  Also don't be surprised if Ash the Wanderer makes his appearance sometime in the future… he gave me his permission to be in this.  A list of authors' muses is at the end.

A/N: Sorry this isn't in Paladone's style, I wrote most of this while my dad was taking a ride in an ambulance to the hospital, and I couldn't go… so I needed to do something.  I'll try and get it back to Paladone's style in the next chapter.

Familiar ran down the hall as fast as his paws would carry him.  The little black kitten was on a mission, escape the insane watchdog Fido that he had managed to piss off.  Taking a turn to fast he slid on the smooth stones of the corridor and wound up skidding into someone's legs.  Squeezing his eyes shut Familiar's life flashed before his eyes and he tensed his little body.  Fido ran closer and closer.

"Get lost dog." Someone said.

Fido suddenly let out a whimper and Familiar got up the courage to open his eyes.  Duo smiled at the little kitten in his hands, the kitten had been too scared to even notice he was being picked up.

"You ok?" The 15 year old braided American asked.

"I am now." The kitten said and walked up his arm to get right next to Duo's ear, "Have you seen DA?"

"We haven't seen any of the authors since the site went down for the splitting." Heero said as he walked up to the group.

"Run!" Kento screamed as he ran by. The Gundam pilots and kitten watched as the Ronin ran down the hallway and vanished into a room.

"Whatcha think that was about?" Duo asked.

"I really don't want to know." Heero answered.

The group of three muses had just gotten ready to set off to try and find their authors when someone walked up to them.

"Stop right there!" the person ordered them.

"Why?" Duo asked.

The three muses watched as they where surrounded.

"There's a new 'no muse' rule on this site, you're all under arrest for being muses."

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Duo told him.  Familiar agreed.

"Sorry, you know rules, now come with us or we'll have to take extreme measures." The person said and the muses found themselves being forced to the lower levels of FanFiction.Net.

***

Gohan and Dot watched as the muses where arrested from one of the upper levels.

"What just happened?" the boy asked the floating dot.

"Must be a new rule on the site." Dot told him, "This is really not good." 

"Why not?" 

"Well muses are supposed to help authors write.  Plus I don't want you to be mistaken for a muse." Dot answered, "I wonder why they decided to do this now?" Dot mused.

Dot led the boy down the ladder to the bottom level as soon as the area looked safe.

"Where to now?" Gohan asked.

"General section, we need to see three fics."

Gohan sighed and followed Dot.

***

Steven smiled as he watched from a balcony as various muses where brought in.  Get rid of the fictional characters and he believed Gohan would be easer to find.  He knew the boy was on the server somewhere, but unfortunately this time he wasn't blowing up anything, and that was making him harder to find.

With a grunt of anger he left his balcony and traveled through his office and out into the stone hallway.  At the rate they where going Gohan would never be caught.

"Mr. Savage, we found him!" a random tech said as he ran up.

"Good, lead me to him." 

***

"This is an injustice!" Wufei screamed.

"Well Wufei what do you want us to do about it?" Ryo asked.  The leader of the Ronin Warriors glanced around the room, of his group Cye and Sage had also been captured.  The staff had thought throwing all of the muses in one room would be a good idea.

The door opened and Duo, Heero and Familiar joined the room.

"Nice to see you again Duo." Wufei muttered.

Duo smiled at him, "Nice to see I'm loved." He then glanced at Ryo, "Oh Ryo, Kento ran past us… I think he was looking for Fancy."

"Well let's hope someone gets to the authors." Chibi-Veji muttered unhappily. 

****

"Come on." Fancy whispered as she crept from the room she had taken shelter in.

"I don't think you have to whisper." Showndra told her and walked past her friend.

"Well where do we go now?"

"How about finding other authors and our muses." Showndra suggested while looking at Pippin.

The Hobbit said nothing and the two girls set off to find other authors.

***

Ki-Ball glanced at Vejita-Girl in confusion, "Why would anyone abandon their account?"

"Who knows." DA said, and was cut off as Kento ran into the room, looked around and passed out.

"Well that was random." Makaveli said as she too entered the room.

"Room getting a little crowded?" a strange creature asked.

"Who are you?" Chuquita asked.

"Who me?" It asked and smiled.

"Yeah you." Chuquita responded.

"Well I'm Chibi scythe-wielding bat Duo." The bat like thing said.

"Who?" DA asked, begging to get annoyed.  

"Oh just call me CSWB Duo." He told them, "Have you seen Spooky?"

"Who?" Vejita-Girl asked.

"My author!" the bat thing said getting frustrated.

"So you're a muse?" Makaveli asked.

CSWB Duo began to look frustrated, "I am a muse, I am looking for my author because the staff decided that muses should not be allowed on the site.  Now can you help me find my author before I am caught and arrested like the other muses?"

"The other muses where caught?!" Ki-Ball asked.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to tell you." Kento said from the ground as he pulled himself up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ki-Ball asked and left the room.

"Where is she going?" DA asked.

"I don't know." Vejita-Girl said watching Ki-Ball leave.

"We may as well follow her…" Chuquita said with a sigh.

Makaveli watched the other girls leave the room fallowing Ki-Ball, along with the two muses, then shrugged and followed them.

****

Gohan and Dot entered the 'General' room.  Gohan had tried to prepare himself for the utter chaos it had been before, and he was amazed to find the area was now calmer than it had been.

The various authors that where in the room where so in groused in their fics that they didn't even look up when the pair looked up.

Dot led the boy to a free computer and the pair watched as fics flashed across the screen.

"Any preference on what fic you see?"

"It doesn't matter." Gohan muttered and settled down in a chair to endure his torture.  Dot shrugged and picked a fic.

'Lost Saiya-jin Prince' by: CookieMonster2525

"Why do I think this is going to be about Vegeta?" Gohan muttered to himself.

The fic began to play out and Gohan watched as a young Trunks ran away from his home on Planet Vegeta because Vegeta was mean to him.  The boy then ran into a unicorn who revealed it was somehow or another Trunks' mother.  Taking 10 chapters the unicorn proved that Vegeta really loved his son and that Trunks had the knowledge to one day make Vegeta proud of him.

"That was weird." Gohan said, confusion was on the pre-teens' face.

"But it didn't make you mad did it?" Dot asked.

"No, I like it!" Gohan told him, a smile broke out on the boy's face.

"Ok then we have two more." Dot said and pulled up the next fic.

'I Don't Want to Cry' By: Touma's Ghost

"Sounds sad." The boy mused.

The fic started out with Krillin and Android 18 watching as their daughter, Marian, got married to someone named Goten to looked remarkably like Goku.  At some point Gohan had decided for the sake of his sanity to just accept any new people that showed up in these 'fics', so he didn't question who Goten was.  The fic jumped from watching Krillin and 18 to Goku and Chichi, both of which where talking about grandchildren.  The author managed to drag out the deaths of each of the characters for a chapter per death, which Gohan found disturbing, she then showed Marian holding Goten's hand.  She told him she loved him and took one last breath then stopped breathing.  Goten's scream broke the air… and the fic ended.

"That was sad." Gohan said, glancing away from the screen to where Dot had fallen asleep.  He reached over and shook the Dot.

"Hmm?  What's going on?"

"You fell asleep." Gohan said, a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry." Dot said and yawned, "That sappy stuff makes me sleepy."

"Well if I can't fall asleep than nether can you." 

"You only have one more than we can leave here." Dot told him and punched up a random fic.

'Shinigami's Bad Day' By: Maxwell's little helper

Gohan shrugged and started to watch the fic.

_Duo walked from his Gundam and glanced around the new strange area.  'Ok, what the hell am I doing here?' he asked the air._

_"Well I need you to do something for me God of Death." A voice told him._

_"What is it?" Duo asked._

_"Kill someone.  His name is Son Goku."_

_"Why should I kill someone I don't know?" Duo asked._

_"If you don't then you will never leave this world."_

_Duo thought about it for a second than decided as much fun as this place looked there was no way he could ever leave his Hilde.  Nodding once he agreed to do the job._

It was somewhere at that point Gohan began to wonder what the authors where thinking when they wrote some of this stuff.  He and Dot watched as Duo meant Goku and the others and reviled his mission to them.

_"Goku look I'm sorry, but I need to get home." Duo told Goku, worry clear in his violet eyes._

_"Hey it's ok Duo, I know you want to go home." Goku told him and got ready to be killed for the sake of the teens future._

_Glancing once back at the Saiyan hero Duo jumped into DeathScythe and turned the Gundam on.__  Cursing his title as 'Shinigami' Duo prepared to kill a man greater than he could ever be._

_To Be Continued!!!_

Gohan groaned and slid back in his chair.

"That one was getting good too." He muttered.

"Yes, well, lets go… we need to hit several more sections.

***

Steven Savage smiled as he entered the room his tech had led him to.  The rooms one occupant gazed up at him from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Nice to see you again Ash the Wanderer." Steven said, a cruel smile breaking out on his face as he gazed at the author.

********************************************************************************

A/N: Well I got you a new chapter… the 3 fics and authors used here are not real.

As of the posting of this fic I'm going to start hiding from Ash the Wanderer again, which means if you need me IM me on AIM since Ash only has MSN (I hope)

(they may have more but I may not use them/didn't use them yet)

Authors' muses:

Fancy Face: Pippin, The Ronin Warriors (Kento, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Ryo)

Ki-Ball: Heero, Trowa, Quatre

Showndra (AKA me): Duo, Wufei

DA: Familiar

Vejita-Girl: Chibi-Veji

Spooky: CSWB Duo


	5. Part 5 Humor

Part 5 'Humor'

A/N: For any who do not know Ash the Wanderer is somewhat of a legend on ff.n.  This legend however curses people (is assuming she's going to confuse newbies with the author's note) and due to the fact that he curses, this author will not be on msn for at least a week after the posting of this chapter, she will however be on aim until the point where Ash the Wanderer gets aim.

Note 2: The only real fic used here is 'Behold the power of sugar' by Littledevil398

Note 3: After going back and reading the other chapters I decided I wasn't putting in enough details, so this chapter has more of them… maybe to many…

***

Ash the Wanderer stared up at Steven from the chair he was sitting in, confusion clearly on his face.

"What am I not scary enough for you?" Steven demanded.

"No." Ash told him.

"Oh I guess I need to do better, once king of the DBZ horror section."

Ash shrugged.  "Why am I here?"

"Gohan is once again in the site."

"So?"

"I want you to help me get him out." 

"What if I don't want to help you?" Ash said, growing bored of the conversation.

"You, my dear Wanderer, don't have any choice in the matter."

"Oh really?" Ash asked, still not impressed.

"Bring it out!" Steven said over dramatically and raised his arm to point at the back door of the room.

The room had three entrances two on either side of the front and the one in the back Steven had just pointed at.  The walls were of a stone texture to match the rest of FanFiction.Net's current design however, rather than the normal stone color these had been painted gray.  The room was lit by a single long florescent light handing from the 12 foot ceilings.  

Someone opened the door and a male walked through.  He had an object in his hand that he was keeping hidden from the other occupants of the room.

Ash didn't bother to comment and instead leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

Steven took the object and placed it on the table in front of Ash.  It appeared to be a box over something on a platter.  Steven took a hold of the box and lifted it up revealing the object on the platter "Ash the Wanderer do you deny that this is your rubber ducky?!" 

Ash glanced down at the little yellow ducky, confusion on his face.  "It's just a rubber ducky."

"But is it your rubber ducky, Wanderer?"  Steven demanded.

"No."

"Then name the owner of the ducky!"

Ash shrugged, "How should I know?"  He had concluded that Steven had gone crazy.

"If you do not confess that this is your ducky you will be punished!"

"I've never seen that ducky before." Ash told him.

"LIAR!!  THIS IS YOUR DUCKY!"

"That's not my ducky." Ash insisted.

"We shall see about that!  Keep him here, I need to see about other business." Steven said and left the room.

"Has he gone crazy?" Ash asked one of the other people in the room.

"I believe so."

****

Gohan and Dot arrived at the next door to the next section they had to go through.

"Humor." Gohan read with a groan.

"Not good memories?"  Dot asked and got ready to open the door.

"No."

"We'll then let's try to get this over with fast so you can be just a little closer to getting home."  Dot told him and opened the door.

Gohan had been about to ask Dot a question but as soon as the doorway was open the hallway was flooded with noise coming from the humor section.  

While general had been calm as opposed to it's normal insanity, humor had taken on its noise.  Humor was nothing more than a mass of people, wall to wall authors, all fighting to get to computers.

"Dot do we-" Gohan started, yelling to be heard over the noise.

"Yes we do!" Dot yelled back, cutting the boy off.

"How are we going to get to a computer?" Gohan yelled.

"Push through!" Dot told him.

The two ventured into the room and began to push their way to a computer.

***

The door to humor closed just as two authors, Fancy and Showndra, and one very scared Pippin walked past.

"Something strange is going on." Showndra said.

"What do you mean?" Fancy asked, she was watching Pippin, who was jumping at every little noise.

"Well, when's the last time Kento left you alone this close to lunch time?"

"Good point, I haven't seen any of the Ronins for a while."  Fancy said.

"Like I said, something's up."

Pippin was about to say something when another author ran up.

"Have you seen my muse?" She asked.

"What?" Fancy asked, clearly confused.

"My muse, Chibi scythe-wielding bat Duo, he's missing."

"No I haven't." Fancy told her.

"CSWB Duo… Oh you must be Spooky."

Spooky glanced at Showndra who had spoken.

"Yeah I am."

"Nice to meet you finally, I'm Showndra and this is Fancy."

Pippin suddenly 'meeped' once and took off running down a semi-dark hallway that Spooky had just come out of.

"What the?"  Showndra wondered.

"What ever, Pippin come back here!" Fancy screamed and chased after the muse.

Showndra glanced once at Spooky then took off after Fancy, Spooky followed.

***

Gohan and Dot finally made it to a computer and sat down in front of it before another author could jump in front of them, like what had happened the last five times.

"Well?" Dot asked.

Gohan glanced at the screen and pushed a button to bring up a story.

_Pull My Finger  By: Krillin's Monkey_

_Summery: What happens when Goku asks everyone to pull his finger._

Gohan opened the file slowly, worry already on his face about what the story would show.  

_"HEY PULL MY FINGER!"_ Suddenly came from the story.

Both Gohan and Dot jumped. 

_"Forget it Kakarot." Vegeta said and walked away, he wasn't that drunk yet._

_"Aww come on Geta it'll be fine." A thoroughly wasted Goku said, hanging on Tien._

_"Um Goku haven't you had enough yet?" Krillin asked._

_"Na-uh."__ Goku said and tried to follow Vegeta._

_Vegeta noticed this and flew away._

The next 3 pages where spent with Goku trying to get people to pull his finger, until finally Krillin knocked him out.

The fic ended with 'To Be Continued' and Gohan looked at Dot in utter confusion.

Dot looked confused itself.  "I'll never understand authors."

"And I have to see two more?"

"Yes." Dot said, suddenly fearing for his safety.

Gohan sighed and pulled up the next one.

_Flare Up Now    By: Kohaku's Little Devil_

"Sounds ok…." Gohan muttered as the fic started.

_A/N: It was the middle of the night when I came up with this fic idea, don't ask where it came from. PWP_

_Chaozu__ was sitting next to a river almost asleep when someone in a red armor walked up to him.  Suddenly the person screamed "Flare Up Now!" and Chaozu was swallowed up by a stream of fire and killed._

Gohan glanced at Dot to make sure the creature thing was watching the fic.  Dot yawned then glanced at Gohan.

"Stupid isn't it?" Dot asked.

"Yeah." Gohan muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you need to finish it."

"I know." The boy said and struggled to stay awake as the person killed everyone in his world with 'Flare up now!' or as it became in later chapters in the fic, 'Fury of Wildfire!" and "Rage of Inferno!".

"What was that?!"  Gohan yelled, his anger beginning to flare up.

"You just have to sit through one more." Dot told him trying to calm the boy.

"But this is nothing more than a waste of my time!"

"Gohan if you get angry and blow up stuff, then Steven and the others will find us."

Gohan shrugged, "I can take them."

"Paladone's not the author this time."

"I guess that could make a difference." Gohan muttered.

"Just one more humor fic." Dot told him and pulled up the next fic.

_Behold the Power of Sugar  By Littledevil398_

"Um ok?" Gohan said.

"You think this will be ok?" Dot asked.

"I guess so." The boy answered after a moments hesitation.

Dot pushed the button and the fic began to play out.

Half an hour later both Dot and Gohan where utterly confused, more so then by the other fics.  While this had ended with the normal 'To be continued' for some weird reason the author had chosen to call Freeza 'the Saiyan formally known as Freeza', and had, had the main character kill almost the whole cast, except for Krillin, 18 and some people he had never heard of.  Tien had made some jokes he didn't quite understand and Dot had refused to answer his questions about them.

"So can we move on?" Gohan asked.

Dot nodded yes.

The two left the room, amazingly still standing.

***

Ki-Ball led the group of authors and two muses down a long hall way.

"Any idea where you're taking us?" Chuquita asked.

"Nope." Ki-Ball said without looking at the other author.

"Then why are we following her?" Vejita-Girl wondered.

"Cause the rest of you don't know where you're going?" CSWB Duo offered.  

"Oh shut up." DA muttered.

CSWB Duo had been getting on everyone's nerves.  The only way they had found to shut him up was threatening to cut his braid.  He had a braid much like Duo.

Ki-Ball suddenly stopped.  "Kento?"

The muse walked up to her.

"You said muses had been captured, do you know who?"

"Oh I only saw Heero, Duo, and a black kitten named Familiar, but more were that I don't know about." Kento said with a shrug.

"Heero?  My Heero?" Ki-Ball asked.

"Um yeah…" Kento said, suddenly fearing for his muse life.

"Familiar?!  Did the kitten have a bad attitude?" DA asked.

"Yeah." Kento said wishing he could vanish.

DA shrugged, "At least I know where she is."

"Well that's nice." Makaveli muttered.

"Can we please continue to look for Spooky?!" CSWB Duo asked.

"Yeah we'll get to that in a second little bat thing."  Chuquita told him trying to hush the bat.

"Well excuse me for being worried about my author!"

"Is there an off switch?" Makaveli asked, looking at the bat.

"Of course not." A new voice said.

********

A/N: Sorry I'm leaving it there, it got to long… Anyway as I said, I'm positing this and hiding from Ash the Wandered…


	6. Part 6 Sci Fi

Part 6 "Sci-fi"

Gohan and Dot had been wondering the halls for what seemed to the demi-Saiyan like several hours.  Gohan swore they where going in circles but the Dot assured him they were not.  

Gohan got bored with looking at the floor in front of him and finally looked up.  When he did he froze.

"Dot?"

The Dot stopped floating, as it had floated past him when he had stopped.

"No Gohan we are not going in circles." Dot said.

"Circles? Not that's not what I was asking about… where's 'Classics'?"

Dot glanced to where the boy was looking.  While 'just in' was where it should be, 'classics' was gone.  Dot backed up a little ways to see if he could see the missing category somewhere else.  Coming back to Gohan, Dot frowned.

"It would appear 'Classics' is gone."

"Well that's good, one less category for me to go through." The boy said with a smile.

"No that's bad, very bad.  It ruins something the author was going to do."

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Oh don't worry about it; she'll work it in somehow."  Dot said offhandishly.

"She?" Gohan asked, latching on to that one little phrase.

"Don't worry about it Gohan.  Let's continue our walk." Dot said and began to walk before the boy could get into any trouble with his curiosity.

Gohan knew Dot wasn't going to answer any of his questions and sighed before he gave in and followed the dot.

*****

(somewhere in the under halls of ff.n where we last left Ash the Wanderer)

Ash the Wanderer had fallen asleep at the table where Steven had left him.  The other people that had been in the room had left after deciding that one author couldn't be any trouble and this had been nothing more then a waste of their time.

Steven opened the back door to the room and listened as it opened without a sound, 'Hmm must remember to make door creak.'  He glanced around the room and noticed that all of his workers had left Ash the Wanderer alone, well that was bad, for both them and the author in question.  Smirking Steven walked across the room and to where Ash was sleeping.  His hand then went down to a large black bag that was hanging at his side and he pulled something out of it.

****

The authors in Ki-Ball's group jumped at the new voice.

"And how would you know that voice thingy?" DA asked.

"Cause I know CSWB Duo."  An orange striped cat said and jumped down from the platform above the group landing in front of Makaveli.

"And you would be?" Chuquita asked, wanting to keep moving.

"Vixy." The cat said.

"A muse, right?" Ki-Ball asked.

"Yep, I'm one of Spooky's muses."  The cat said and walked to CSWB Duo. "I can't find Jenny."

CSWB Duo actually paused to think, "You don't think they got her do you?"

"Who got her?"  Vixy asked.

"The eeevvile fanfiction people." Kento told her.  Everyone tried to pretend they didn't hear Kento say that.

"The fanfiction staff has been capturing and locking up muses." Vejita-Girl told Vixy.

"Capturing? You make this sound like Pokemon."  Ki-Ball muttered.

****

(back at Ash) {Yes I know his name isn't taken from Pokemon}

Steven pulled out a rubber ducky and proceeded to hit Ash the Wanderer over the head with it.

"Face the wrath of a thousand rubber duckies!" The man, who was clearly crazy, screamed and dumped the bag on Ash.

"This is only about 100 duckies." Ash the Wanderer said as he looked at the small pile of duckies at his feet.

"Oh yeah?!" Steven said and pulled out a remote control.  He hit a button on it and stepped back.  The ceiling opened and 1000 different colored rubber duckies fall on Ash burying him.

***

Dot stopped in front of a door to another story section.  Glancing up Gohan read the sign 'Sci fi'.

"Sci fi?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the categories Paladone got to lazy to go through."

Gohan nodded, "But we have to now?"

"Yeah this author wants to make your torture last as long as possible… I mean… oh forget it." Dot muttered, thankfully the boy didn't seem to hear.

With a sigh Gohan entered a reasonably quiet room, with the Dot following.

****

Littledevil398 and her muse, Cale, watched as the muses located in the jail argued amongst themselves.  Duo wanted to try and destroy a wall, Heero thought it was a bad idea, as did the present Ronin Warriors.  The other assorted muses wanted to knock Duo out.  Familiar tried to scratch Duo, finally getting him to be quiet.

Littledevil walked away from the barred window and after a pause Cale followed.

"What do you plan on doing?" Cale asked his owner.

"We're going to find Gohan." She said and went into a small room.

Cale didn't follow her and instead he continued walking down the hall.  Fido walked past him, happily wagging his tail.  The watchdog must have an author he needed to harass.  While the other author's muses were under attack, any author who sided with Steven and the staff was under protection and considered on the staff.  Cale was thankful Littledevil had chosen the Fanfiction side, but what worried him was she was now against her friends.  He shrugged it off and continued his journey. 

***

"Pippin stop!" Fancy screamed as she chased after her muse.  Pippin was still running and by now the three authors were out of breath.

"I think we should just give up." Showndra said, and stopped running.

Spooky and Fancy stopped as well.

"But Pippin-"

"Went crazy." Showndra said, cutting her friend off.

"Well now that no one has their muses, what do we do?"  Spooky asked.

"We look for other authors." Showndra told her friends and began to walk toward a more lit hallway.

***

Gohan and Dot found a computer in the corner of the room and began to look through the Sci Fi fictions.

"How many do I need to read here?" The boy asked.

"Three."  Dot told him and read off a summery that appeared:

_"My Family   By: Legends and dreams _

_Goku has a sister and she has heard the tales of the earth Saiyan and not long after Buu, came to see him.  She visits and she and Gohan go on a journey to explore the universe, aunt and nephew bonding time...What happens when they are caught by space pirates who are stronger than even Super Saiyan 2?"_

Gohan looked confused.

"Gohan it's a Sci Fi/Action Adventure type of fic."  Dot told him, still wondering why he had decided to lead the boy around.

"No that's not confused me… who's Buu?"

Dot sweat-dropped.  "Well…um… let's just get another fic."

"Is Buu going to be like Cell." The boy asked.

Dot groaned, of course Gohan couldn't be like a normal kid, he would have to be a trained warrior.  "Gohan let's just get through these fics ok?"

"Fine." Gohan said, clearly not happy.

Dot pulled up the next story.

_Unicorn Love   By: FantisyUnreached01_

_Sum:  A girl falls in love with Trunks and he falls in love with her.  But what will happen to their love when it turns out she is the princess of a unicorns and must return to lead her people?_

_Rating: PG-13  -  Sci fi/Romance_

Gohan hopped this fic wouldn't be to strange, like that other unicorn one he read.  He still for some reason liked that fic.

_The rules of the unicorns state that a romance between a human and a unicorn is forbidden, this rule extends to Saiyans as well…_

*~*

_Trunks had been dating the Mia for the about a year and knew that he loved her with all his heart, body and soul.  Goten thought he was crazy, but he decided to take the next step and ask her to marry him.  _

_He had gotten the ring and was at her door.  She opened it and saw him, surprise clearly on her face. "Trunks?" she asked._

_"Mia, will you marry me?" he asked._

_"Trunks I would love to." She said and threw her arms around his neck._

Gohan looked away from the story for a second.  Dot had left him to go do something, or get something.  He wondered if he left would Dot notice him gone.  Knowing his luck the boy decided to just stay at the computer.

"It's ok, you can sit through this." Gohan muttered to himself as he watched mushiness between Trunks and Mia, for two chapters.  Nothing but romance for two whole chapters.  Granted they need to get ready for their wedding but the author chose to draw out the romance to much.

Dot finally come back at the beginning of chapter 4.

_Trunks and Mia where in the little church they had chosen for their wedding.__  All of their friends and family were gathered.  Trunks had managed to talk Goten into being best man, and now the half Saiyan was trying to loosen his tie a little.  Goten hated to dress up._

_The preacher had just asked for objections and the air was quiet.  Trunks gave his soon to be wife's hand a squeeze, when suddenly…_

_"I object!" Someone no one had ever seen before screamed._

_To be continued…_

_a/n__: *evil grin* You know what to do, review!  _

Gohan promptly banged his head on the computer desk.

"Something wrong Gohan?" Dot asked him.

"WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DO THAT?" The boy screamed.

"Shh." Dot said, trying to get the boy to quiet down, they were getting strange looks from the other authors in the room.

"Once, just once can we read a story that's done?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, just not yet." Dot told him, suddenly fearing for his life.  He was just following orders after all.

"Why not now?" Gohan asked.

"There are no good ones that are finished?" Dot offered.

Gohan glanced back at the computer. "What's the next one?"

Dot pulled one up.

_I'm Superman  By: Super idiot21_

_What happens when everyone finds out that Goku is really an alien, as they do for Vegeta?  R&R!!!!_

"That sounds weird…" Gohan mused while looking at the title.

"Yeah, well, I guess you should just read it." Dot said and clicked on the story.

_Chapter 1_

_It was any other day in the DBZ world except for one little fact, the new Superman movie had just come out._

Gohan looked to Dot with an expression of 'help me.'

"Dot do we really-" The boy started.

"Yes Gohan."

Gohan groaned.

"Why do you even ask?" Dot asked.

Gohan shrugged.

_"Hey ChiChi did you know I'm Superman?!" Goku yelled as soon as he entered his house._

_ChiChi looked up from what she was doing, cooking dinner.  "What do you mean?" She asked, all was good in the world, Gohan was upstairs studying, Goku didn't break down the door, and his strange friends were no where around._

"What is it with making my mom act like that?" Gohan asked.  He knew he should get angry since this was the same type of thing that had pushed him over the edge before, but for some reason he only felt sleepy.

Dot hid the sleeping drugs he had given the boy behind his 'back'.

_"Well I came here as an alien baby, I can fly, and do other stuff most people can't do." Goku said._

_"What about Vegeta?" ChiChi said, while she hated to say that awful man's name, she was hopping it would get her husband off his current topic._

_"Oh yeah!__  I forgot about him!" Goku said and flew off._

_ChiChi sighed in anger, that wasn't the effect she wanted to have on Goku.  Oh well, she would just have to pull out the frying pan and hit him with it when he came home._

_To be continued!!_

_A/N: I'm just so mean, R&R or you get no fic! _

Gohan yawned once.  No anger, none at all, he was just really tired.

"Well?" Dot asked.

"I'm sleepy for some strange reason."  Gohan told him and stifled another yawn.

"Well you can sit through one more fic, right?" Dot asked.

"I think." Gohan yawned out.

Dot's plan was working, he knew Gohan would get pissed at some point, and if the boy was drugged, then he couldn't get angry and destroy stuff.

Dot pushed the page down to get to the next title.

_Their love  By: Spit fighter_

_Gohan falls in love with a girl from another planet while taking a tour of the universe...The problem is he has a girlfriend back home _

Gohan read the summery and yawned.

"Let's not go into that one." Dot told him, still fearing for its life.

"Whatever you say." Gohan told him.

Dot began to think maybe he had given the boy to much of the sleeping drug.

Scrolling down more Dot found another fic.

_Earth; my planet   By:  Crazed anime Otaku Fan at all times_

_What if Vegeta came to earth instead of Goku?  What if he was found by Gohan but didn't get amnesia...He just chose to stay peaceably and now...not Radditz but Goku comes to look for his prince_

Gohan read the summery and then turned to Dot and sleepily told him, "That sounds good."

"Yeah, I think it will be too, this should say AU, but I guess they forgot it." Dot muttered.

"AU?" The boy asked.

"Alternate universe." Dot told him and clicked on the link.

A 404 error popped up saying something about to many users on the site.  

"But I wanted to read that one!" Gohan said.

"Sorry Gohan, the site's being hit to much."

"But what about my three fics I need to read?"

"Let's just move on, we can read one more in another category." Dot told him and steered the sleep drunk boy out of the room.

***

Rowen of Strata, a Ronin Warrior and one of Fancy's lost muses was walking down a mostly dark hallway.  He really couldn't see too far ahead of him, nor behind, but he was using his abilities as a Ronin as much as he could.

Something suddenly felt off and he froze.

"What do you want Cale?" he asked the darkness.

Cale, stepped out of the shadows, a smile on the Dark Warlord of Darkness's face.

"You must come with me, Rowen of Strata."

"Why?" Rowen asked, preparing to call his armor.

"No muse rule, remember?" Cale told him.

"And what, you're on the staff now?"

"Of course." Cale said with a smile and prepared to capture the Ronin.

**~Zap~**

Cale suddenly vanished.

"Sorry Rowen, this sounded too much like a bad Ronin Warrior fic." Mewtwo said as he appeared.

"And I suppose you haven't seen Showndra.?"

"Nope, not that I really tried looking." The purple-pink cat-creature-thing said with a shrug.

"You two are muses right?" someone said as she came out of the darkness.

"Umm… yeah…" Rowen told her.

"I'm Chibi Tails-chan, and I was wondering if you knew where the other authors were."

"No idea at all." Rowen told her.

"Are you looking for your author?" Chibi Tails-chan asked.

"Yep, you can come with me if you like."  Rowen said and began to lead them into the darkness.

"Great, stuck following blue boy." Mewtwo muttered, not happy with his sudden companions.

***

The mound of multi-colored rubber duckies started to move as the room was plunged into darkness.

***~~~***

Guess what?! It's to be continued!!! *thus Gohan goes crazy*

It's the dreaded author's notes! Run! Run for your lives!!!

First off, Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan and Teekoness, you two will be in the next chapter, don't worry.  Also I'm not going to put anymore authors in, however if you want your fic used, e-mail me and I'll gladly put it in, the next 3 categories we're going to (not necessarily in this order) are: Fantasy, Romance, and Angst.

Yes I am making fun of Ash's name, I figured Paladone did it, why don't I have fun with it too?  So that's the only reason there's a Pokemon muse in here.

Also before you ask, Ash the Wanderer had a rubber ducky as his MSN picture for about 5 minutes, I saw the pic, that's why I'm having fun making fun of the ducky.

Oh yeah, if Spooky's pen name changed from Spooky to Spooky2 when ff.n got the new naming system.  However for the course of this fic she will be called Spooky. 

The author wishes to thank Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan for her help with this chapter.


	7. Part 7, Make fun of Ash more or a filler...

Part 7, a filler chapter, or Make fun of Ash the Wanderer some more  
  
Note: Don't worry, the normal chapter will be up some time this month, this is just to tied you over until then. Oh yeah, this was inspired by something Ash said to me, he really shouldn't have reminded me about something in Paladone's fic.  
  
**  
  
Ash the Wanderer pulled him self out of the pile of rubber duckies.  
  
"Wrath of a 1000 duckies. Steven has gone crazy." He muttered to himself.  
  
Once the author had fully freed himself he sat down on the pile of ducks. "Anyway this is over 1000 duckies." He continued to muse to himself for a couple of minutes.  
  
**  
  
"Mr. Savage, Ash is free of the pile." One of the tech men told Steven.  
  
"Oh he is? That's very, very good." Steven said with a smile and pressed a button that was located next to a monitor. Of course the room Ash was in was wired so they could watch the author.  
  
**  
  
"So Mr. Wanderer, have you decided to claim the ducky as yours yet?" Steven's voice sounded around the room, startling the author out of his thoughts.  
  
"All this due to one damned duck." He muttered. "Yeah the duck was mine!" Ash said, slightly fed up.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Steven said in triumph.  
  
Evil laughter sounded around the room.  
  
"Now you shall get the punishment!" Steven cried.  
  
Once again the trap door opened and rubber duckies fell from it, covering the author again. Had Ash had a chance to look at the duckies he would have seen they bore a striking resemblance to a certain duck-looking Pokemon.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well that was my little evil idea Ash the Wanderer gave me, like I said, I'll be back with your normal update sometime this month. 


	8. Part 8 Romance

Part 8 Romance

A/N: Hmm it's been over a month hasn't it…. Sorry everyone!!  I had various issues, such as not being able to upload anything other then text to fanfiction, and other computer problems.

*~**~*

The sounds of claws clicking on stone could be heard bouncing off the walls of the small corridor.  The dog paused at the entrance to a room, and poked his head in the door.  From what he could tell something was asleep on the bed…

And that something…

That something was a muse.

The dog backed out of the room and in his doggie brain he called his owners.

Muses must be stopped, that was the rule the site had set up and Fido always did his job.

*~*

Dot led the boy down another long hallway.  Gohan had long since given up on counting how many doors they walked past.

Gohan read one and paused, Dot had by now gotten used to the boy doing stuff like this and floated back to where he was.

"Something wrong?"

"Um… yeah…"

"What is it?" Dot tried looking at what the boy was looking at but didn't see what was troubling him.

"Why is there an R Smurf section?"

"A what?" Dot read the sign on top of the door closer, _Smurfs-rating R- Romance, _not many things on the site bothered the dot, but this was one of them.  "Gohan I have no idea, let's just move on."

Gohan nodded and the two continued their trip.

*~*

A small group of three tried a door on the hallway, finding it locked, like all the others, they moved on to the next one.  This had been going on for quite a while.

"Explain to me, why are we doing this?" Mewtwo asked.

"We need to find a way back to _Just In_ without going past the main viewing point of the site." Rowen tried to explain.

"Um…" The Pokemon decided he had lost his mind.

"I don't get it either." Chibi Tails-Chan told him as she opened another door.

"So why are you doing this then?" Mewtwo asked.

"It beats wondering around lost."

Rowen sighed and stopped the door opening for a moment.

"Oh God, get ready for a long story." Mewtwo said and sat down.

"The site is set up almost like a kingdom now.  Steven lives and works in a big gray castle in the center of the site.  All of the corridors, which you will notice are done in gray stone, lead to different directories.  The rooms with the computers, where the fictions are located on, are done in the same décor, gray stone floors and walls.  All of the rooms are lit with florescent lights most of the time, with torches to accent the design in some rooms and most of the halls.  When the site is hit with too many users, the main lights go down to prevent the site from crashing." Rowen paused for a breath.

"Not that that really works." Mewtwo muttered referring to the site crashing.

"As I was saying," Rowen started again, after a glance at Mewtwo, "we are on the wrong side of the site and in order to get back to safety, Fancy, and _Just In_ we need to go past the main viewing point, or the castle if you will."

"And then why are we looking at doors?" Mewtwo asked.

"To find a backdoor we can just go through to get to the main page."

Mewtwo shook his head, Rowen really annoyed him sometimes.

"Does the castle have a draw bridge too?" Mewtwo asked.

"I think so." Rowen said, trying to remember.

"So how do we find the door?" Chibi Tails-Chan asked, trying to get the muses back on topic.

"With a lot of luck."  Rowen told her and went to another door.

"Muses are being arrested and you're taking your sweet time." Mewtwo mutter, "No wonder your show got canceled."

"What was that?"  Rowen said, catching everything Mewtwo had said.

"I said, no wonder your low class Anime got canceled."  Mewtwo said.

"At least I'm not in some kid show where the kids go around screaming 'gotta catch 'em all' and the main hero's a half assed wuss."  Rowen responded, he really didn't need this now.

"At least my Anime's still on." Mewtwo countered.

"Mine may not be on, but at least Bandai licensed it."

"Enough!" Chibi Tails-Chan yelled.

Both muses fell quiet.

"Didn't you say muses where being captured?" She asked Mewtwo who nodded yes, "Then why are we standing here arguing?"

"Ok… let's just find that door." Rowen said and moved to try another one.

"Pfff you find your door your way." Mewtwo said and for a second the hallway was lit up then all of the doors flew off their hinges, "I'll find it my way."

"That works." Chibi Tails-Chan said.

"Hmp." Rowen responded.

The group continued on to find their proper door.

*~*

Gohan was by now keeping his face toward the ground, he didn't want to read anymore of the door's titles, especially after the last one, he didn't want to know what went on in Blues Clues R fics.

"We're here Gohan." Dot told him.

"Ok." The boy muttered and looked at the title: _Dragon Ball Z-rating G-R-Romance_.

"Ready?" Dot asked.

The boy nodded and reached for the door, he just hoped Gohan wouldn't destroy _Romance_ again.

The smell of roses drifted to Gohan's nose, but he followed Dot into the room.

The door closed behind the two and Gohan seemed to think maybe running would be a good idea, but then it was to late now, right?

Dot lead him to a computer and grabbed a second chair and dragged it over to the desk.  Gohan couldn't help but notice the room was a dark red in color and as he sat down he noticed the chair was padded.  He really didn't want to ask.

Dot had already began to look through fics.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you see anything about PG-13 if I can avoid it, we may do one R however."

"Ok..." The boy didn't sound happy.

Dot finally settled on one fic.

_Lonely Love   By: SSJ Trunks3_

_Just another Bulma/Vegeta fic.__  Bulma watches Vegeta train, and she realizes she's in love with him.  What will she do?_

_The sun had finally broken though the clouds and was beginning to warm the area quite nicely.  Vegeta had once again broken the gravity room so he had decided to go to the middle of no where to train._

Dot glanced at Gohan to see what the boy was doing.  Romance shouldn't be too bad… right.  His mind flashed back to what had happened before and he began to pray that the boy would be able to restrain himself.  As if sensing eyes on him, Gohan turned to Dot.  

"Something wrong?" Dot asked, afraid of the answer.

"Are all of these like this?"  the boy asked.

"Like what?"

"Cliché."  The boy told him, still not looking at the fic that was playing out in front of him.

"Yeah." Dot told him and pointed at the fic that had progressed slightly.

_Bulma landed her air ship and returned it to the capsule.  She knew how everyone felt about Vegeta, yet she didn't care.  She loved him and wanted him._

_Slowly she made her way to the edge of the rock cliff and found herself looking down on Vegeta, he had taken off his shirt and was standing alone, sweat making his body shine.  Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to breath.  Her didn't yet know she was there, so he continued to train.  Suddenly he powered up, and ash he did the cliff she was on collapsed._

_Bulma let out a scream and closed her eyes as she fell.  The next instant she felt her momentum stop as strong arms wrapped themselves around her body.  Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Vegeta.  _

_"Vegeta I-" she began but he cut her off._

_"You should be more careful." He told her._

_Normally she would have told him it was his fault, but not this time._

_As one they hit the ground._

_To be Continued…_

_A/N: What do you guys think?  I'd make another part but ten to one it would be NC-17 and I've already had a bunch of my fics taken down.  But if you really want me to write on I will._

Gohan groaned.

"Something wrong?" Dot asked, ready to bolt.

"Why can't anyone finish a fic?!" Gohan yelled.

Authors in the room glanced at the two strange figures.

"It's to be dramatic." Dot said, trying to calm him.

Gohan paused, "I understand that, but why does everyone do it?"

"To get more reviews." Dot told him.

"And what's an NC-17?" Gohan asked, the events of his previous 'journey' were still not remember by him.

"Don't worry about it." Dot told him.

Gohan sighed, he would just have to look it up himself.

Dot began to move though the list of fics again.

"Hmm…. No …..no…." Dot said as he went through the list of fics.  His sudden gasp caused Gohan to stop glancing around the room.  

"What's wrong Dot?" the boy asked,

Dot didn't move and only stared at the screen.  A fic was showing up with the title '_Gohan and Lime'._  Gohan luckily still didn't remember it.  Dot finally came out of his trance a moment later.  "Gohan look away."  Dot told him.

Gohan did as he was told, even though he was confused.  Dot quickly went into the fic and after checking that it was indeed the same one he turned the fic in and exited. 

"Dot?" Gohan asked, he seemed to remember a nice little girl named Lime he had saved from a river.  That fic couldn't be about him and her could it?  And if it was why was it described as an NC-17?

"It was nothing." Dot told him.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, he really wanted to know what was going on.

"That fic should have never been re-posted." Dot told him and looked for another fic for the boy to read.

_Namackien__ Love Trials  By: Piccolo luver_

_PxN__, then later PxD.__  Namakiens don't have to be female to fall in love._

"Um… nope…" Dot said and quickly moved past that fic.

_Beginnings  By__: Wish121_

_A cute little G/CC fic about the two of them meeting for the first time.__ AU_

Dot decided this fic couldn't do too much damage and opened the fic.  It said cute right?  Then there was a chance Gohan may like it.

The fic started to play out, and that's when Dot decided to glance to where Gohan should be… except Gohan wasn't there….

Dot quickly paused the fic, "Um Gohan?"  He asked glancing around the room.

"You mean the boy that was with you?" One of the authors asked.

"Yes him."

"He went to the little boy's room."  She explained.

"He what?"

"Went to the bathroom!" Someone across the room shouted.

"…" Dot actually paused… bathroom…. Oh yeah… he had given the boy a drink…. Well at least that made sense…

*~*

The lights were off in the room, for the most part, and the only source of illumination came from a single torch located in a corner.  Light however should not have been needed in that room, or so the owners of the site believed.  Use of light in a non-inhabited room was a waist of bandwidth.

At least the room seemed un-inhabited.  There appeared to be no one alive in the room, for all purposes.  The only thing, or things someone would see in the room was a pile of rubber duckies.  Duckies that were cute, but for the fact that they looked like Psyduck.

Seconds went by and no noise could be heard in the room…

The torch sparked suddenly then settled back down to its normal level of light.

Crack!

Again it sparked as if it the wick was dirty.

No sound could be heard once again…

Until…

The pile of duckies began to move and once again Ash the Wanderer pulled himself free of the duckies.  He sat on the pile and stared at the torch for a few seconds before appearing to speak to it.

"You know this joke is getting very old."

The torch didn't respond.

"It wasn't even funny the first time."

Still no response.

That's when Ash glanced down and noticed the Pokemon duckies.

"And my name isn't taken from Pokemon…" he told the torch, "How many times do I have to tell people."

The torch sparked for a split second.

"I'm glad you agree." Ash muttered.

A second spark followed.

"So you think both the Pokemon and duck joke has gotten worn out too?"  Ash said, still looking at the torch.

**Crackle crackle**

"I thought so, you know I like you Torchy."  Ash said, and continued to talk to the torch, obviously content to stay in the room, alone, away from whatever madness was going on.  And especially away from Gohan.

*~*

Outside of his cell, a girl had been walking past, when she noticed someone showing up on a view screen.  From what she could tell the screen was there so someone could watch whoever was in the room, however no one was there.  And since she had been past this point may times in the past and had never seen the screen before she stopped to see what or who was on it.

What she stopped in time to see was a man talking to a torch.  Glancing under the screen she noticed a small plaque that said the man was Ash the Wanderer.

"I thought he was sane." She muttered to herself.

It was when he called the torch Torchy that she decided she had better things to do, and left rather quickly.  Had she just stopped for a second longer then she would have noticed the button that clearly read _Open Room Door_ in big letters, and had she only had to pushed it.  However thanks to Ash's speech to Torchy she ran away from him.

And thanks to Ash's speech, Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan (who from now on to save the author's fingers will be called CFAF if that's ok with her) left to find her own adventure, leaving poor Ash locked up and out of the story for another chapter.

*~*

Dot found himself sitting bored at the computer… 'where the hell was that boy at?' he wondered to himself.  'Maybe he got lost… or worse captured….

Seconds ticked by and still no Gohan.

*~*

Kento had started to sing the Pokemon theme at the mention at the shows name.

"There isn't an off button for him either is there?" Makaveli asked, this time talking about Kento.

"Not that I know of." Ki-Ball told her.

"Can we **_please_** go look for Spooky now?!" CSWB Duo winded out.

"No." DA muttered, Familiar she could stand, barely, but she still could stand the kitten, this bat however…

"Why not!" the bat yelled.

"Cause they don't feel like it?" Vixy offered.

"We'll get to it in a second." Vejita-Girl told him.

"But in a second it will be too late!" CSWB Duo yelled.

"Why?" Chuquita asked, she and Vejita-Girl had taken a seat on the ground since they were tired of standing and it didn't seem like they would be moving to soon.

"Cause if we wait to long she'll get to far away and I'll never see her again!" 

"Do you really think she'll miss you?" Chuquita asked.

"That's kinda mean." Vejita-Girl muttered.

"But it may be true." DA added.

"Well I know Spooky would miss me." Vixy told the group of authors.

"I don't suppose we could stop standing at this place in the hallway?" Makaveli asked, "I've memorized the wall by now."

"Sounds like a good idea." Chuquita said and stood, brushing herself off, she then helped Vejita-Girl up.

"Ok, then lets go-" Ki-Ball started.

"Um, let's go this way." DA said and started walking in a completely opposite direction from what Ki-Ball had wanted to go in.

"But… I… wanted to go in this direction." Ki-Ball muttered and followed the group that was leaving her behind.

*~*

With a sigh Dot got up to go look for him, just then the door opened and Gohan walked in.

"Sorry I got lost." He said, slightly blushing.

"Lost?"

"Um… yeah…. There was this weird group of people walking around so I tried to go down a side alleyway but they went down it too.  Buy the time I lost them I was lost and it took me a while to find my way back here."

"Did they see you?"  Dot asked a little concerned.

"Nope."

Dot decided not to ask anymore questions, they where only confusing him.  "Next time tell me if your going to leave." He scolded.

"Sorry."  Gohan said and took his seat.

"Now of course you missed the first part of the story."

"Can't you go back?"  Gohan asked.

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because…. I um… just can't." Dot told him, trying to get the boy to stop asking.

"Ok?" Gohan said, still confused.

Dot just started the fic back up with out another word.

_Chapter 2_

Next to him Dot heard Gohan make a noise.

"Yes you missed the whole first chapter."

_Chichi looked again to the boy that had crashed into the edge of the lake while she had been fishing.  Somewhere in her young heart she felt a slight flutter, 'What could this be?' She thought to herself.  The boy, while he looked like some of the other boys she had seen, she could tell he wasn't normal, the tail was the main thing that gave it away._

_She had become so lost in thoughts over the strange looks of him that she didn't notice when he woke up.  It wasn't till he sat up that she noticed he was awake.  Then she quickly backed away from him due to the fact that he had startled her._

_She quickly recovered herself and found she was looking to his eyes, again her heart fluttered._

_"I'm Goku." The boy told her._

_"My name is Chichi." She told him._

_She and the boy talked for a few more minutes until a device he had sensed something called a Dragon Ball near.  As soon as the device picked it up he told her he had to leave, but Chichi knew she would see him again._

"Um…"

"Yes Gohan?"

"Shouldn't there be more to the story?"  Gohan shifted in his chair.

"Yes… and they're would be more, but you missed half of the story."  Dot said, he had started to look for the last story the boy needed to read.

_Kingdom Hearts   By: Yamcha & Bulma 4ever_

_AU, B/Y, Yamcha is a prince of a kingdom at war with the evil Saiyans.  But what happens when his bride to be is captured by them?_

_Fantasy/Romance_

"Nope." Dot muttered, clicking past that one.

_Blood and Roses  By: Dark Mental_

_How much would you do for the one you loved?  AU._

Dot could tell Gohan was getting impatient so he just went in the fic.

_The air was calm, yet it seemed as if it was waiting for something.  The crashing of a car into another one… The sounds that could make people dread what they would see once they got to the source._

_These were the sounds that came to Gohan's ears as he left the house he and his new wife Videl had just bought.  Videl had just gone to the store to pick up something… something that should have taken her only a few minutes._

_Gohan ran to the road and found the car he and Videl had bought under another car.  He made it to the nearly flat car and froze, wishing he couldn't see inside of it.  Videl was there, her neck at a strange angle, not breathing.  The slightly sweet smell of blood met Gohan's noise and he back away from the car and threw up.  Someone moved him back and he watched as she was removed from the car._

Gohan was clearly confused.  He could understand that it was set in the future, that much was obvious from his older self, but he had no idea who Videl was.  He tried to ask, but Dot hushed him.  He had missed some of the story, not that he minded.

_The day, as it was, appeared to be night.  The clouds in the sky covered the sun so much that for all purposes it was night.  It was a stark contrast to the day Videl had died. Just as Gohan was a contrast, the normally focused man was zoning out.  He didn't even appear to notice as the casket containing her body was lowered into the ground._

_After she had been laid to rest he went home to a cold, dark, lonely house and simply collapsed on the couch.  His friends had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to them, he couldn't.  He just couldn't go on living without her._

Gohan again glanced away from the fic.  "Dot how is this romance?"

"Hush you'll see." Dot told him.

Gohan sighed to himself and tried to concentrate on the fic.

_Gohan pulled out an old book he had gotten from somewhere, one that was forbidden for humans to read.  He opened it to a spell and began to read.  To do what he was about to do he would have to cut himself and allow enough blood to flow to allow Videl to come back to life.  She would be with him then.  It didn't matter how much it would hurt him, she would be by his side from now on._

_Closing his eyes he let the knife cut into his skin._

_TBC_

Gohan tried to figure out what had just happened.  Next to him Dot closed the computer.

"Dot?"

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"What just happened?"

"Gohan made a pact with the devil to bring Videl back to life."

"Ok…" the boy was still confused.  So much so that he had yet to get up from the computer.

"Why didn't he just use the Dragon Balls?"

"My guess," Dot began to explain, "is that the fics AU-ness was due to there being no Dragon Balls."

Gohan sighed and got out of his chair.  "But the whole thing about my world is the Dragon Balls." Gohan told him.

"Yes, but that makes the fic more sappy." Dot told him and began to move toward the door.  Gohan followed, trying to figure out why people would write fics about his world and make it so the Dragon Balls didn't exist.

*~*

**Bang!  Bang!  Bang! ** Sounded from the closed room.  The offending muse Fido had found had been locked in the small room.  From what the staff, who were outside the room, could tell it sounded as if the muse was hitting the wall.  At one point, before he had destroyed the hidden camera, he had been hitting the wall with his head.

What had confused them was at one point he had looked at the camera and demanded to talk to LittleDevil.  How had he known there was a hidden camera?  And why did he demand to talk to LittleDevil, these where questions everyone wanted to know.  They had made the decision and called her to the room, which was why they were standing out side of it.

**

Several minutes later the author walked up to them, alone, her muse had other business.

**Bang!**

"You called?" she asked, slightly annoyed, she had been working on something.

**Bang?**

"Yes, we captured a muse, and he asked for you."

"Is it one of mine?" she asked.

The men looking at her shifted and glanced at one another.

"You only had one muse listed." A younger man told her.

"Only one?  I have more then one." She told them getting slightly mad.

"Only _Cale-Ronin Warriors_ was listed."

**Bang!!**

She sighed to herself, Cale was supposed to report her other muses as well when he reported himself.

"Open the door." She told them.

The men did as she asked and let the door open.

Once the door was open fully a tall male walked out.  He had dark black hair, full black wings, and was dressed in black leather. {See Clamp's manga 'Wish'}  LittleDevil squealed and jumped through the air, attaching herself to the male in a huggle-glomp.  "It's my little devil!" she yelled.

"Um…. he's not so little." Someone commented.

"Ohh he can be." She said, still attached to the devil.

Koryu (the devil) looked less then happy, almost like he wished he was back in the room.

"Do… you… think… you… can… let ….go?" he asked, trying to breath.

"Yep." She said, and dropped to the ground next to him.

"You may want to come with us to and fix your muse list."

"While you do that, I'm going to go say hi to Cale." Koryu told her.

"Oh no you don't, you little devil, you're coming with me." LittleDevil told the devil.  "I'm not losing you again."  She told him and grabbed on of his hands.

He tried to get her hand off of his hand and managed to, he turned quickly to try and go again, but stopped when he felt a tug on his wing.  Turning he saw LittleDevil had grabbed one of his wings and was walking with the men.

"Hey! Let go!  I wanna trash Cale!!" he yelled, and turned to keep up with the group.

*~*

As Gohan had noticed earlier, there was, in general, a purple tint to the air that could mostly be seen when the lights were high enough.  While it was truly very pronounced at the main page it tended to fade to almost un-noticeable in the main viewing parts of the site.  In the parts where the authors and muses were at, the tint was never noticed, as if it didn't exist.

There were, however, other parts where the purple was so heavy that one had trouble seeing where one was going, and the smell of the purple, if colors could have smells, would overwhelm someone.

Cale found himself in just such a place, thanks to a certain Pokemon.  The purple would have been fine, but for the fact that Cale had a sneaking suspicion he knew where he was, and he really didn't want to be there.

His suspicions were confirmed when he tripped and found himself face down in two week old pizza, or something that looked like pizza.  The garbage dump… Mewtwo had thrown him in a garbage dump.

At least that explained the purple, the lowest levels of the site seemed to have the most purple coloring… almost like it settled down there.

Cale pulled himself out of the pizza and tried to get anything that may have stuck to him off, a nice long shower, that's what he really needed right about now, then to kill that cat.  He knew the main reason Mewtwo hated him so much… but he didn't see what was so wrong with it.  So he had tried to sneak into the girls showers to spy and Mewtwo had caught him.  There was nothing wrong with sneaking was there?

Cale was brought out of his almost happy thoughts when he heard something…. Something that sounded like…

**Whoosh!**

Trash fell on top of him.

'Enough of this.' He thought and teleported himself to the nearest _male_ shower.  He could get revenge on Mewtwo later.

*~*

When last seen Pippin was running down a corridor.

Right now, the poor muse was beginning to think, maybe, just maybe running hadn't been such a good idea… Yep not a good idea.  He was surrounded by the 'Evil Fanfic people' as Kento had put it.  He knew what they wanted, they wanted to take him away and lock him up with Duo.  He just knew it… then Duo could continue to torture him, much like he had done in the past.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't, what had he ever done?  He was a good muse… some things in life just weren't fair.

He curled up into a little ball on the floor and closed his eyes, and got ready to be taken away.

The sounds of shouts came to his ears and he suddenly felt arms around him as someone picked him up and ran with him.

Several minutes later she stopped running and put the hobbit down.

"Thanks for saving me." Pippin said, his eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Teekoness told him.

"Oh, ok." Pippin opened his eyes and glanced around… he had no idea where he was.

"Don't ask, I don't know either, I've never been here before." Teekoness told him when she noticed how he was glancing around.

"Can you help my find my author?"

"Yeah, I should be able to, why?"

"Cause I don't want to be captured for being a muse." Pippin told her.

Teekoness sighed "Let's go look for her then.  Your author is a her right?"

"Yep."

The two set off to go look for Fancy, or at least try to find their way out of the level of fanfiction they were currently in.

TBC

***~~~***

A/N: I'm stopping it here so I can get it up by tomorrow, as of right now it's 17 pages, if I do the Spooky/Fancy/Showndra part it will be 18 pages.  They should be the first group in the next part.  I'll try and update sooner.   

Oh yeah, all fanfics used here were made up by me, any resemblance to real fics is a complete accident, with the exception of _Gohan and Lime_ if the author of that fic wishes me to remove the reference to his fic please e-mail me at: gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com and I will do so.

Also I made a slight mistake, I need about 3 more people who want to be bad, you must be bad if you want to be added to this fic, e-mail me at gargoyle otaku and I'll add you.


	9. Part 9: More filler

Gohan's Journey:

Part 9-More Filler

Gohan looked bored, very very bored. He and Dot had been waiting for something for the past couple of months.

"Dot when are we going to move." The boys asked.

"Very soon, I hope."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked him.

"Well the thing that's been stopping us is almost out of the way." Dot told him. There was no way he was going to mention the author was really busy and had all but forgotten about them.

"What was the thing?" Gohan asked, he knew he would be able to take care of any obstacle that would be stopping their movement in the horrible site.

"Don't worry about it, it will be moved soon." Dot told him.

Gohan sighed, there were times he really wondered what Dot was keeping from him.

Ash continued his conversation with Torchy for about an hour, then picked up the duckies and started throwing them against the wall. This small room had started to become confining. He stood and went to the door and began pounding on it.

Had he done it 15 minutes later CFAF may have let him out instead of just walking away.

Steven had retreated to his hot tub to relax after that Ash incident. Dealing with rebellious authors could be so tiring. And that new law with muses wasn't helping any. Gohan was still out there, somewhere, messing up his site.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt someone else in the water with him. Opening his eyes again he found himself looking at Cale, a muse, granted it was one of his people's muses.

"What are you-"

"Relaxing after a nice hot shower." The muse told him.

"Why?"

"One of the other muses made my day…really… really… bad…"

Steven nodded to himself, Cale was a worker of his… kind of.

"Any sign of Gohan?"

"Who?" Cale asked, looking at the man.

"Never mind." Steven told him, and closed his eyes again, he could pretend he was alone.

A/N:

Yep, another filler… this is why I need people to send me fics… next update will be 'Poetry' not sure when that will be.

If your reading this on you may want to go to and bookmark that site since I'm only doing this last update on ff.n.


End file.
